


Missing You

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk





	Missing You

My body still sore from the climb this afternoon, moved on its own dragging me ever closer to my hotel door. 

The slim white plastic key card felt as if it weighed 50lbs as I unlocked my door. 

My stomach sank as I became aware that, yet again, I was alone. 

I walked past the small kitchenette and turned the corner to the small bedroom that had been my sanctuary for the last few weeks. 

A smile formed across my face as I was greeted not by the tossed around sheets, but by the perfect form of the love of my life. 

\----------------------------------

"How'd you get in?" He asked quietly. 

"I'm your brother. I get in wherever I want." I replied. 

He approached the bed slowly as he took in the scene before him. 

I'd stripped down to nothing. Waiting for him to come home. 

His broken down body crawled forward to me, reaching out as I helped him undress. 

Our lips finally embracing each other as I guided him gently on to his back. 

I missed him. 

I missed the touch of him, the taste of him, the warmth of his body next to me when we slept. 

They'd been gone for ages while he was off developing this dark persona of a man. 

I ran my fingers through tendrils of neon green hair that had been a by product of this latest journey in to his new role. 

\---------------------------

Shan kissed his way down my chest and stomach before taking my swollen cock in to his mouth. 

My eyes closed instinctively. 

I missed this. 

My fingers gripped the sheets beneath me as I tried not to immediately cum. 

It'd been too long since I'd been with him. 

His warm wet mouth worked its way up and down my shaft making me moan his name. 

"Shan... I wanna be inside you" I groaned as I raised up. 

\---------------------------

I released him as he guided me toward his lips again. 

"Ride me. Please baby..." He begged

I lowered myself slowly, taking him in. 

As I begin to do as I'd been told, my finger tips traced invisible lines down Jared's stomach. 

I watched him bite his lower lip as my pace picked up. 

He took his fingers and began to stroke my prick in time with my movements urging me to cum. 

"Jared... Mmm"

I felt the familiar beats of my orgasm making their way up my spine as Jared continued. 

\--------------------------

I opened my mouth as Shan came for me and remembered how much I had needed to taste him. 

I grabbed his hips firmly and began to plunge him down on to me harder. 

My ears were filled with the deep moans of my brother as I came inside him. 

We both caught our breath before finally holding each other for the few moments we had before falling asleep. 

God we needed this.


End file.
